ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Strategic Vision for the Gulf Coast Center for Precision Environmental Health (GC-CPEH) is to promote precision environmental health research at the intersection of genetics/epigenetics, environmental health, and data science to understand individual- and place-based determinants of disease risk. As the EHS-CC, the GC-CPEH will have a unique identity as the focal point and catalyst in the Texas Medical Center for impactful EHS research, multi-directional communication with local communities and stakeholders, and the engine driving translation of precision environmental health research advances to improve human health. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are: Specific Aim 1: Develop and maintain an administrative structure that effectively manages the EHS-CC and promotes attainment of GC-CPEH goals, including career development of junior investigators; Specific Aim 2: Promote the GC-CPEH vision for precision environmental health by serving as a catalyst for research, engagement of communities and stakeholders and translation of research advances to improve human environmental health; Specific Aim 3: Provide the infrastructure to facilitate, track, maintain, and disseminate GC-CPEH activities and outcome metrics to both internal and external stakeholders.